


on your lips, love is you

by vivalagay



Category: Girl's Day (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, confused yura, hyera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalagay/pseuds/vivalagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which ahyoung realizes her feelings for hyeri</p>
            </blockquote>





	on your lips, love is you

**Author's Note:**

> title from "hello bubble" by girl's day

 

At first, Ahyoung doesn't think much of it. It's only in Hyeri's nature to physically show her affection to her former members. Being the maknae, it's rather inevitable. The simple brushes of Hyeri's fingertips to her skin, the quick pecks she plants on her unnie's cheeks suddenly and without reason, the small moments Hyeri's little fingers are slipping into her palm, obliviously, carelessly—never once Ahyoung ever had to think beyond it. Because It's _Hyeri_. Hyeri who clings onto humans like limpets; Hyeri who absentmindedly snuggles into Sojin's side during movie nights; Hyeri who tries stealing kisses from Minah's mouth just for a laugh. And it's not a big deal. It's only two best friends showing their affection towards one another. Until it isn't.

They're the only two awake when it happens. Ahyoung's leaned over a small sketchbook sat in her lap, the fallen, brown strands from her messy bun hanging around her face as her pencil instinctively travels the blank page, creating a reflection of her mind. She's in a trance, fading away from the world with each stroke of her pencil, until there's a gentle knock on the door and it's cracked open to a glowing face that unsurprisingly belongs to Hyeri. Her short, black hair has been pinned back from her face for the night, along with her bangs that've been brushed to the side and held in place with two bobby pins. 

Ahyoung reciprocates the little smile on her friend's lips at the sight of her, silently inviting the younger girl in with a slight jerk of her head that sends Hyeri scurrying inside and accompanying Ahyoung on the bed.

"Let me guess," the older girl speaks as her eyes travel back to the face of the colorless Blythe doll drawn on the page of her sketchbook, "you're sleeping with me tonight?"

Hyeri's smile only widens at the question before she's crawling onto the bed behind her. "Don't say it as if you weren't expecting it."

"Expecting it, yes," Ahyoung agrees. Hyeri's already pressing her small body into her back, slender arms wrapping around her group member's neck. "Anticipating? No."

The younger girl's brown eyes narrow, but there's a playful light in them that smiles. "Your act is so cliché. There's no reason for you to feel ashamed of your love for me."

"Haha, I see you have a sense of humor." 

"I would push you if I weren't generous enough to cause you to mess up your drawing," Hyeri claims. Ahyoung only smiles up at her and pulls her eyes down to her sketch again, bringing the tip of her pencil to the notebook paper once more and slipping away into her little world. She doesn't quite feel the light weight of Hyeri's chin on her shoulder as she silently sits, watching the slow, but sure, movements of Ahyoung's pencil; she doesn't quite feel the arms that pull away from her neck and instead snake around her torso, either.

"You're drawing a lot more lately," she quietly notes, as if raising her voice any louder would shatter the tranquility that's fallen over the two girls. 

Ahyoung only nods in response; although, she hadn't quite listened to the words that'd left her friend's lips, and she doesn't feel the warmth of Hyeri's breath that gently brushes her cheek whilst she speaks, either.

"You should draw me sometime," Hyeri says. "But that's just a suggestion."

"But you're so full of energy. You probably would move the whole time, and then it'd make it harder for me."

"That's not true." She pouts, causing her chubby cheeks to puff. "I'll be still, I promise."

A breathy laugh escapes Ahyoung's lips, and she turns, only to pause at the unexpected space erased between the two of their faces. Her first instinct is to turn away, maybe even laugh, but she does neither. Ahyoung wonders when Hyeri's brown eyes became so big and mesmerizing, and why her heart does this thing when she looks into those big pools of brown. This thing as if the organ is jumping and jerking in her chest, and suddenly, all Ahyoung wants to do is be close to her friend. Closer to her than she is now. But she makes no movements, almost as if she's frozen into place. Ahyoung doesn't understand why she's slipping away, fading from the world with just one look at her best friend.

Hyeri lifts her hand and brings it to Ahyoung's face. The older girl can only watch in a daze, anticipating her palm to land on her cheek, maybe even caress it. But then she grips a loose strand of Ahyoung's hair, slowly wrapping a manicured finger around the lock of chestnut before gently pulling it behind her ear. Ahyoung feels her grip loosening around the pencil held in her palm. Her eyes follow each movement Hyeri makes, each breath she exhales, each direction her eyes travel across Ahyoung's face. It feels important, and suddenly, everything about Hyeri feels important.

Then her palm's resting on her cheek, the pad of her thumb gently brushing over Ahyoung's cheekbone. And suddenly, Ahyoung finds herself snapping back into reality once Hyeri's leaning in. The pencil drops from her hand and her eyes are wide, each breath she exhales releasing heavily and panicked. She just can't. And the look Hyeri gives her, beyond the disappointment, she knows that her friend can't do this either.

But then again, Ahyoung doesn't care. 

There isn't really fireworks, or this spark that love stories speak of. Actually, Ahyoung doesn't know what she feels as her lips are pressed to Hyeri's. But she knows she's smiling; she knows there a warmth in her mouth, a tingle in her fingertips, a hungry feeling in her gut that only wants Hyeri's lips more and more, each second that her arms are wrapped around her and their lips are together. And she knows that Hyeri's beautiful, possibly the most beautiful girl in the world, and that _this_ is beautiful, too, even if Ahyoung doesn't even know what _this_ is.

But she knows she wants to find out.


End file.
